Summertime
by xAshbellax
Summary: Nessie and Nahuel were spending time on the beach on one fine summer day. Alternate Universe, All Humans. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: xAshbellax**

**Title: Summertime**

**Summary: Nessie and Nahuel were spending time on the beach on one fine summer day. Alternate Universe, All Humans, One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine and would never be mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for this amazing series Mrs Meyer!**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Please be nice, I will try to improve my writings and my English. English is not my first language. The ones in italics are the flashback.**

Finally both of us were out of daddy's supervision. He was pretty protective over me that he's only seventeen year old daughter started dating his friend's son. I blamed him for our meeting. Well not really, I thanked him actually.

*FLASHBACK*

_My dad Carlisle Cullen was a doctor in Forks Hospital. He was thrilled that his friend from Brazil was transferred to work with him. I remembered when mom and I and the rest of my siblings were tidying up and polishing the house when dad decided to invite Joham Rodriguez and his family for dinner. While the boys Emmett and Edward including daddy were cleaning the living room, mommy, Alice and I were on kitchen duty._

_At seven o'clock, the Rodriguez arrived. I greeted Mr and Mrs Rodriguez good evening and then my eyes lay on the most handsome boy I have ever seen. An inaudible gasp escaped from my lips. I guessed he's about six feet tall, somewhere there. He has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen, really, his eyes were way seductive than Edward's. His hair was jet black and short. He pushed his hair using his fingers. His skin was golden tan and he was quite muscular too. He looked at me and a smile graced his lips. I felt my lips froze._

"_Let me introduce to you, this is my wife Pire and my son Nahuel," said Mr Joham._

""_Good evening," said Nahuel in his sexy deep voice. He took my hand and pressed his lips against the back of my hand. I felt my heart stopped beating. All of a sudden, everything went blur and black._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"What is in your mind, love?" I loved that voice so much. Nahuel and I were lying idly on the beach. I opened my eyes and met those green orbs. Nahuel gently stroke my arm up and down to soothe me. His other arm wrapped around my shoulders under me.

"I was just remembering the time when we first met, that's all," I admitted. Blush crept to my cheeks.

A short chuckle escaped from his thin pink lips. Oh how much I wanted to kiss those lips right now. "I remembered it too," he said. He looked up at the afternoon sky and reminiscing the day which happened about months ago. "You fainted when I made a first physical contact on you."

An embarrass smile formed on my lips. I didn't expect to have passed out after that contact. I knew that from that moment, Nahuel was the one for me. Yes, I'm still too young to say this but I'm pretty sure about him. "That faint was a blessing you know."

"Of course," he agreed. "I've found my love."

My heart melted when he said that. He just knows how to make my tiny heart flutter. I snuggled close to him and enjoying his forestry scent. I felt at ease when he's near me. I couldn't imagine being without him. Man, I felt like how Edward would say this to Bella. Good thing it wasn't out loud but I bet Nahuel get the idea.

Then I got up and ran to the water. "Nessie?" said Nahuel and he walked to me. I didn't want this date to go to waste lying on the beach, I want to play. I collected some water in my palms and splash them on Nahuel. He looked hot when he's wet, how his hair was all wet and the water trickled down his skin. I love his abs! He could be a hot beach model but I'm glad he was all mine to enjoy.

Nahuel was shocked at first and then a cheeky smile formed on his lips. He repeated my action. Now I'm all wet. "How'd you like that huh?" he said.

Both of us continued the splashing game, it was fun. We were laughing our hearts out. The splashing was getting violent and I ran deep to the water. Then I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist. I couldn't stop from giggling now.

"You can't run away from me," he purred in my right ear.

When I felt his grips loosen, I turned to face him. Wow, he looked unbelievably hot because he was wet. He pressed his forehead against mine. My breath hitched when he ran his hands gently on the sides of my waist.

"I'm crazy about you Reneesme, really," he whispered.

I smiled automatically and cupped both of his cheeks. "That's what I feel about you too." I was already crazy about him from the moment he entered my life. So this what love feels like? I thought I wouldn't be able to experience this kind of feeling.

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Nahuel."

Then we kissed passionately under the sunset. This is bliss.

THE END

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I made Nahuel a little different in this version. It's just to modernized the atmosphere...you get what I mean…or not. Anyway please review, if you want, I don't need many reviews at the moment, a few would be fine but I need to know how I'm doing so that I could post another Nahuel and Nessie fanfic in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Surprise! This is the second chapter. It's the same as the first but this one in Nahuel's POV. It's been in my head since a few days ago so I had to write it. Thanks to the ones who reviewed the first chapter. You guys are fantastic! Once again, excuse for my bad use of English, please be nice. I'll improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, not even in my dreams. I wish I can purchase a Team Edward t-shirt or if I have the budget, I'd make my own.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

I could tell that Dr Cullen was not the happiest man on Earth when he caught Nessie and me dating. Dr Cullen looked like he could put a restraining order on me if I get a little too close to Nessie. Well, this wouldn't have happened if dad never transferred to Forks Hospital. I loved Brazil, it's my home. Now that I'm in Forks, moving here wasn't such a bad thing after all.

*FLASHBACK*

_I was helping mom cooking for dinner until dad burst into the kitchen and looked like he could explode in happiness. The only times when he was showing his boyish grin were after he had a playful argument with mom and when his favourite soccer team won a match._

"_Honey, Nahuel, I have a wonderful news."_

_I continued stirring the mushroom soup while mom went to him and give him a welcoming kiss. "What is the wonderful news Joham?"_

"_My friend Carlisle Cullen from the hospital invites us for dinner this weekend."_

_A family dinner, how nice. I bet the only conversation that my old man and Dr Cullen would have were several flashbacks on their younger days. I couldn't run away from this dinner because I didn't have any friends here to hang out with. I spent most of the time at home, surfing the internet, playing on my keyboard and working out._

_It was finally the dinner night with the Cullen's. Dad talked about the Cullen's on our way to their house but I was too preoccupied to take part in the conversation._

_The Cullen's mansion was stunning. They have good taste. As I reluctantly walked to the porch, I was thinking of a plan of running away and take my dad's car. To tell you the truth, this kind of dinner was my least favourite event especially when having dinners with strangers even if they were my parents' friends._

_I was about to take a step back when the door was finally opened. _Crap! _I ran my hand through my jet black hair out of habit as my dad greeted and introduced us to the Cullen's._

_Then, I felt the background faded and changed into a paradise; a meadow, my personal meadow. A vision of a bronze haired angel didn't fade like the background. Her brown eyes made me speechless when I looked at them. My eyes trailed down to her cute rosey lips. She has that "wow factor" in that blue dress she's wearing. I noticed that her skin was ivory, suited her perfectly._

_I was finally able to compose myself and smiled. "Good evening," I said. I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of her hand like any gentleman would do to a lady. My heart beat accelerated once my lips were on her smooth skin._

_I noticed that she looked surpirsed. Did I do something wrong? Before I could even say a word to apologise if my act was something new to her (believe me, it was new to me as well), she collapsed but I got her before her petite body hit the floor. Everyone was in a panic mode. _Am I in trouble?

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Nessie and I have a date today. We were at First Beach, enjoying the sun. My angel was in my arm. She was in her relax mode and I saw a smile bloomed on her face. I had the urge to know. "What's in your mind, love?" I asked and stroked her arm.

Nessie was awake and her brown eyes met my green ones. "I was just remembering the time when we first met, that's all," she admitted and blushed.

I chuckled when the last spring's memory came to mind. "I remember it too." The part when she fainted replayed in my mind. "You fainted when I made a first physical contact on you."

"That faint was a blessing you know."

"Of course," I agreed. "I've found my love."

Being romantic was a little disgusting at first but it didn't matter anymore. I was very comfortable with Nessie and she brought out another side of me; the gentleman in me. Nessie snuggled close to me and breathed in my scent. I could smell her sweet lavender scent. It reminded me of the winter in London when we visit Aunt Huilen and her husband Vladimir a year ago.

Then Nessie slowly got up and ran to the water. I wondered what was in her mind right now. She bent down when I saw srill clueless. Without even expecting it, she sprayed some water on me.

I was shocked and then I smiled. I guessed she didn't want us to only lying only on the beach. I repeated her action. Whoa, she's beautiful! However I managed to compose myself before I could drool. "How'd you like that huh?"

We were laughing our hearts out as we continued with our splashing game. I have to admit, this was fun. Nessie ran deep to the water to escape from me. I managed to catch up to her before she could even think of going in the water. I held her waist and pressed her back against my chest. She giggled. I loved her giggle, it sounded like wind chimes.

"You can't run away from me," I purred in her right ear.

I loosened my grips and she turned to face me. I pressed my forehead against hers and gently ran my hands up and down the sides of her waist. Her breath hitched. "I'm crazy about you Reneesme, really."

She smiled and cupped my cheeks. "That's what I feel about you too."

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Nahuel."

I was in paradise everytime Nessie said that to me. It made me questioned myself, what did I do to deserve her? She's so wonderful. I don't think I could ever find someone like Nessie. It's not too much when I say that she's my soulmate.

Now I didn't care if the people on this beach watching us. We're just teenagers madly in love. The sun was setting so I kissed her. We deepened the kiss and this feeling was truly heaven.

THE END

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? By the way, Nessie's dress when she first met Nahuel was the similar dress as Bella wore in Twilight movie for prom. I hope you guys like this one as much as the first chapter. Thanks to ScienceStar cos she made me a little bit addicted on Huilen and Vladimir pairing. It's unfortunate that there's no fanfic of that pairing. Who knows it could be a good one?**

**By the way, I will be inactive for a little while (depends if I would be logging in and review your fic) cos I have to study for my exams (wish me luck!). I wanna begin my university days next year, enough about my school life. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, if you want to (I just found out that I like to receive long review LOL). See ya' next time!**


End file.
